total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dumb and Dumber
Dumb and Dumber is a 1994 American road-buddy comedy film starring Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels. It was written and directed by the Farrelly brothers, and is their directorial debut. The film tells the story of Lloyd Christmas and Harry Dunne, two good-natured but dimwitted friends from Providence, Rhode Island who set out on a cross-country trip to Aspen, Colorado to return a briefcase full of money to its owner. The film was released on December 16, 1994. While initial reception towards Dumb and Dumber was mixed, it was a commercial success and has developed a cult following in the years since. The success of Dumb and Dumber launched the career of the Farrelly brothers and helped advance Carrey's. The movie also spawned an animated TV series, a 2003 prequel, and a sequel, slated for a 2014 release. Plot Lloyd Christmas (Carrey) and Harry Dunne (Daniels) are best friends and roommates living in Providence, Rhode Island who struggle at every aspect of life. Lloyd, a limousine driver, falls instantly in love with Mary Swanson (Holly), a woman he is driving to the airport. She leaves her briefcase in the terminal. Lloyd, unaware that it contains ransom money for her kidnapped husband Bobby, retrieves it and tries to return it to her, but her Aspen-bound plane has already departed. Fired from his job, Lloyd heads back to his apartment and finds out that Harry has also just been fired from his job. Two of Bobby's kidnappers, Joe "Mental" Mentalino (Starr) and J.P. Shay (Duffy) have followed Lloyd home from the airport in pursuit of the briefcase. Mistaking the crooks for debt collectors, the duo flee the apartment with the briefcase and return later. Upset about their situation, Lloyd suggests they head to Aspen to find Mary and return the briefcase, hoping she can "plug them into the social pipeline." Initially opposed to the idea, Harry soon agrees to Lloyd's proposal and they leave the next day. Mental and Shay find out about their plans and follow them. During their trip, the duo encounter several incidents, particularly a number of confrontations with a trucker named Sea Bass (Neely). Posing as a hitchhiker, Mental is picked up by Harry and Lloyd, while Shay follows them in pursuit. During a lunch stop, the duo unintentionally kill Mental with rat poison (which he planned to use on them) after mistaking it for his medicine. Nearing Colorado, Lloyd takes a wrong turn and ends up driving all night in the wrong direction. After waking up and realizing Lloyd's mistake, Harry angrily gives up on the journey and attempts to return home, but Lloyd persuades him to continue their trip after trading their van for a moped. When the duo arrive in Aspen, they are unable to locate Mary. After a short scuffle that night, the briefcase breaks open and they discover the money. Needing a place to stay, they borrow some of the money for a luxurious hotel room, but also buy new clothes and a Lamborghini Diablo. They soon learn that Mary and her family will be hosting a gala and prepare to attend. At the dinner gala, Harry, attempting to lure Mary over to Lloyd, reluctantly agrees to go skiing with her the next day and lies to Lloyd that he got him a date. The next day, Lloyd finds out Harry lied to him after waiting all day for Mary at a bar. After incapacitating Harry with laxatives, Lloyd arrives at Mary's house and informs her he has her briefcase. He takes her to the hotel room and shows her the briefcase. Lloyd confesses his love for Mary, but is rejected. Nicholas Andre (Rocket), a confidant of the Swansons and the mastermind behind Bobby's kidnapping, arrives at the hotel with Shay and, upon learning most of the ransom money is gone, takes Lloyd and Mary hostage, as well as Harry after he returns to the hotel. Before Nicholas can kill them, an FBI team raids the hotel room and arrests him and Shay. After the incident, Mary and Bobby are reunited, much to the jealousy of Lloyd. The film ends with Harry and Lloyd wandering down a desert road. All of the items they bought with the ransom money were confiscated and their moped has broken down. The two unknowingly turn down the chance to be oil boys for a group of Hawaiian Tropic bikini girls, after which Harry ironically tells Lloyd that they will get their "break" one day. They then play a friendly game of tag, closing the film. Cast *Jim Carrey as Lloyd Christmas *Jeff Daniels as Harry Dunne *Lauren Holly as Mary Swanson *Charles Rocket as Nicholas Andre *Mike Starr as Joe "Mental/Gas-Man" Mentalino *Karen Duffy as J.P. Shay *Victoria Rowell as Beth Jordan *Cam Neely as Sea Bass *Joe Baker as Barnard *Brad Lockerman as Bobby Swanson *Lin Shaye as Mrs. Neugeboren *Teri Garr as Helen Swanson, Mary's stepmother. *Hank Brandt as Karl Swanson *Harland Williams as Pennsylvania State Trooper *Brady Bluhm as Billy in (Apartment) 4C *Rob Moran as Bartender *Lisa Stothard as Austrian Bus Stop Beauty *Connie Sawyer as Elderly Woman *Fred Stoller as Anxious Man at Phone External links * Category:Films Category:1994 release Category:Jim Carrey films Category:Dumb and Dumber series